


Red and Yellow Flower Petals

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Together, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining, minor blood, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Everyone knows love is hard, that it’s painful. For Yamaguchi it could be deadly.





	Red and Yellow Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Haikyuu!! fic- the first fic I’ve posted in a while actually. I finally watched the show and this ship struck me with how much angst potential it had. So I wrote this and posted it without editing, so I apologize for any and all errors. Happy reading!

 Yamaguchi knew love was dangerous. He knew what it would do to him if the person he loved didn’t love him back. And when that happened he’d have a choice: forget the person he’d fallen for or die. And yet he fell in love anyway.

 

It had started at volleyball practice. For the past two days he’d had a bad cough, but the pinch server had thought that it was just allergies. He’d been mopping the gym floor when a coughing fit had hit him and a small yellow flower petal had shot out of his mouth and into his palm. Yamaguchi’s heart dropped into the floor and he’d looked around to make sure no one had seen.

 

He’d done the rest of his task in a fearful daze, getting changed in the clubroom with his thoughts spinning. It was about ten minutes into their walk home when Tsukishima spoke up. “Hey,” the other boy started.

 

Yamaguchi jumped and looked up at him. “Hm?”

 

“You’re really quiet today. Is something wrong?”

 

“Oh, no, just nervous about the math test tomorrow.” The lie had come too easily. This fact only served to scare him further.

 

“Well you studied right? You’ll do fine,” his friend reassured in his normal bored sounding voice, but Yamaguchi knew he really meant it.

 

“Thanks Tsuki.” he was able to give a weak smile. The rest of the walk was quiet. The pinch server knew what had caused this, which made it even more difficult. Because _of course_ he’d fall in love with Tsukishima. His best friend. The one person he knew would never love him back.

 

In the following weeks he did his best to hide it. He didn’t push himself at practice too much, which coach Ukai didn’t like too much. Even then, the freckled boy would rather getting scolded than admitting he had hanahaki disease. 

 

He’d found out that the flowers that had taken root were Oenothera, a flower that bloomed in the evenings and grew on mountains. He supposed it was quite fitting.

 

It was Suga that found out first. They were taking down the net together when a particularly bad coughing fit hit. Yamaguchi doubled over and a small pile of petals formed below him. “Y-yamaguchi?”

 

Once the pinch server was able to, he straightened up and looked at the vice captain. “Please don’t tell anyone,” he begged.

 

Suga nodded. “I won’t but, can I ask why?”

 

“I- it’s… Tsuki can’t know. I’ve had a crush on him for years, but I thought the feelings would fade, not evolve into-“ He gestured vaguely at the petals on the floor. “If he knew, he’d insist I get the surgery and I’d lose all our memories. I can’t lose him.” 

 

Suga pursed his lips. “I can’t say I support that,” he started. “But it’s not my secret to tell.”

 

The vice captain looked out the door, to the gym, most likely looking at Daichi. “All I can say is, if you really love him, tell him.” Suga turned his gaze back to Yamaguchi. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. I can say with certainty that he loves you as well.”

 

Yamaguchi managed a tight lipped smile. “I’ll think about it.”

 

It was another week before he told his parents. They were worried about him, but didn’t bother him too much about it. Even though Suga promised not to tell anyone, he apparently explained his situation to Daichi and Coach Ukai. They let him sit out for most of practice and take it easy with drills. His teammates gave him worried looks, but didn’t say anything. After another two weeks he was in his room studying for a history test for the next day when he began coughing, loudly. He couldn’t breath as he stumbled out of his room and collapsed in the hallway, trying to get help. 

 

A couple moments later, his mother found him as the coughing subsided with a new pile of flower petals, though these were now speckled with red. He stayed home from school the next day.

 

Around sunset, there was a pounding on the front door. Yamaguchi opened it to find Tsukishima standing on the other side. He had a few notebooks in his hands and his customary scowl on his face. “Your homework,” the blonde stated.

 

Yamaguchi took the notebooks and muttered a ‘thank you’. He was about to close the door when the middle blocker pushed the door wider and fixed him with an angry stare. “What is going on with you?”

 

“Tsuki it’s nothing, I-“

 

“Bullshit! You’ve been distant for the past month, and now you completely miss school with no explanation! Why won’t you tell me what’s happening, I want to help.” 

 

“It’s nothing, really Tsuki, don’t worry about me, I’m fine, it was-“ Yamaguchi’s list of frantic excuses were cut short by a coughing fit. Delicate yellow petals fluttered to the ground splattered with scarlet blood. The freckled boy looked back up to his friend, fear in his eyes.

 

The blonde’s eyes were wide as he stared down at the flower petals. “Tsuki-“ Yamaguchi was once again cut off by Tsukishima.

 

“Who is it?” He demanded in a quiet voice.

 

“It’s no one, really I’ll be ok,” Yamaguchi insisted. 

 

“No Tadashi. You can’t shut me out like this, who did this to you, please-“

 

“It’s you!” The shorter boy had finally had enough. “It’s you ok? And I know you’ll never love me back, so please don’t say anything.”

 

And then Tsukishima’s lips were on his and they were kissing and the world around them melted around them. They pulled apart to rest their foreheads together. “You idiot. I love you Yamaguchi. It’s only ever been you.”

 

And with that, the labored breathing Yamaguchi had gotten used to, gave way to light easy breaths.

 

A few days later, they were on the pinch server’s couch, cuddling and watching a movie, though neither were paying attention. They were a little busy sharing soft words and softer kisses. So if love was dangerous, if it was deadly, Yamaguchi was glad he fell anyway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it. Hit me up on Tumblr @queenofbinge. I have a few ideas for Kagehina, so I may or may not be posting something for them soon.


End file.
